Big Girl
by Corpse's Posion
Summary: Then she shrugged and with a sigh replied, "I don't know, I just woke up one morning and decided I didn't want to be the big girl anymore." (Rated T for flirting, mild cursing and Chris's crazy dangerous challenges. Oh and of course drama! Warning a character might be 'OOC')
1. Chapter 1

The olive green helicopter hovered high in the air as Chris looked down towards the small passenger ship vessels, each containing one of the campers. "Well Chef, I think I'm going to have fun this year.. ahaha"

"Oh yeah?" the pilot asked as he briefly turned to glance at his friend before turning his attention back to the copter control panel. "Why's that?"

The host just lifted his shoulders from a second before letting them drop back down in their original relaxed position. "Dunno, this something in the air. Something tells me this season on the island is going to be better than last. I mean, we are bringing everyone back. Imagine how much drama has probably brewed between each of them back home. I mean, they all have watched the first season on television. They viewed all their teammates secret sessions and everything. Old enemies.. new enemies. Old loves.. new loves. Old drama and of course, new drama. This is just going to be amazing." Chris laughed and leaned back against his chair.

"Oh and don't forget the human gas machine is here no more! Either is the weird homeschooled creep."

"Ah yes! Owen was disqualified because he won the million last season and the homeschooled weirdo's mother wanted to keep him safe from harm so he's not going to be here either. Quite a shame really, I missed watching the girls beat him up." Chris laughed and grinned, placing his hands behind his head. "Nope, we got two new comers. A kid named Alejandro and a chick named Sierra."

On the ground below, 22 campers were all on the island.. in different places!

"Campers!" Chris shouted from an loudspeaker in the sky. Everyone looked up from their respective place on the island at the loud buzzing flying machine and shielded their eyes from the sun by placing their hand on their brow to get a better view.

"Well, I see Chef is still here. Damn it. I thought this season the food would be edible." Duncan groaned.

"Welcome back to the island! Did you miss it? Ahaha. Well, one thing I know everyone missed is the chance to win a million dollars! So your first challenge begins now, meet me and Chef by the flag post! You have twenty five minutes and ya know if you don't show we will just assumed you got eaten by bears. See ya there!"


	2. Chapter 2

The copter touched down in a clearing by camp. Chris and Chef whistled as they scrolled merrily to the flag pole.

"No one's here." observed Chef with a smirk on his face.

"It's only been five minutes. Hey, they aren't the most active bunch."

Chef chuckled and nodded, "I heard that."

The pair rested themselves on a log and Chris pulled out his cell phone and started the countdown from 20.

20 minutes and counting.

Duncan didn't really care about getting to the flag post, all he wanted to do was find Courtney. The girl who he couldn't stop thinking about for the past year. He had collected countless carved wooden skulls with their initials on the back of the craniums. "Courtney?" The boy chanted as he throw his heavy duffel bag over his right shoulder and stepped over a fallen branch. Duncan had been 'lucky' enough to be dropped over in the dense forest area of the island.

19 minutes and counting.

Heather was looking for someone also, well two someones. Her minions Beth and Lindsay. "Huh! How dare Chris drop me off like this! And where are those idiots?" She huffed as her foot softly kicked a small rock. Clenching the handle of her luggage, she started her journey towards the center of the island.

18 minutes and counting.

One couple was likely enough to meet each other instantly, Gwen and Trent.

"Gwen!" Trent yelled as both his suitcase and guitar case hit the sandy shore. Gwen turned her head just in time to feel the embrace of her lover. Trent wrapped his arms around her petite waist and lifted her off the ground, squeezing her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Gwen blushed and kissed Trent's cheek. "It feels so good to be back in your arms after a year!"

"Yeah, but those late night Skype sessions were cute. You'd always fall asleep and it was adorable."

Gwen blushed and tucks a wave of her teal hair behind her small pale ear, "It wasn't adorable babe.. it was lame."

Trent just chuckled and sat her black platform gothic boots back on the ground. Reaching down he picked up her black bag with a large purple skull and crossbones on the front and wandered over to strap his guitar case to his back and pick up his simple black leather suitcase with his other hand. "Come on babe, I'll carry your stuff." Gwen smiled with glee and scurried off over her boyfriend, letting him lead the way to the camp.

17 minutes and counting.

"I hope this island is full of as many beautiful women as it was last season." a deep Spanish accent rolled off a tongue. In it's owner's mind was a certain rich brat with long brunette hair. And then in a flash it was a curvaceous blonde with a full bust size. Then a bossy freckled nose C.I.T.. "Yes." Alejandro smiled, "So many beautiful women, so little time."

16 minutes and counting.

"Courtney!"

"Bridge!"

The two friends cried out as the ran to hug each other, letting their baggage in the sand.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you!" the blonde shrieked.

"We had so much to catch up on!" the brunette agreed.

After a few minutes of hugging, they pulled away with ear to ear smiled on their faces, 'Come on, let's go find that stupid flag post together." Courtney suggested, lacing her fingers with those of the surfer's. The friend's grabbed their sandy bags with happily walked to camp.

15 minutes and counting.

"Awesome!" the red head dropped his bags on the grass and fist pumped. "First one here."

"Good job Harold! As a reward for being the first one to make it to the flagpole, you will be a team leader this session!" Chris greeted the nerd with a wide grin and a nasally laugh. "Now please take your seat and wait until the rest of the cast shows up."

As Harold sat on the tree stump, thoughts of who and who wouldn't be elected for his team drifted in his mind. Of course he wanted his sassy diva front and center. And Heather. Just for the chance of getting to see her breasts again. Not Duncan however, for obvious reasons. And Courtney might not be a good candidate either. He could just picture dangling off the ledge of the cliff they jumped off of from season one only to have Courtney walk over and stomp on his hands until he fell into the shark infested waters. "N-no." he whispered to himself, "No Courtney."

14 minutes and counting.

"Oh my gosh.. where's Skyler.. I can't wait to see him after all this months." Lindsay pouted and spotted a hazy figure walking in the distance. "Oh! Maybe they could help me find him." the blonde squealed and ran over to Duncan shouting for him to wait.

"Oh great, the blonde dumbshell." Duncan groaned and looked over his tree carving. It was just the simple 'DxC 4ever' in a heart. He just did it to relieve just stress and his nervous jigglers about seeing her for the first time in a year. But now he wished he just kept the jiggers.

"Oh hi Logan!" Lindsay smiled as she spotted in front of the annoyed punk, "have you seen Skyler?"

"No." Duncan said with a bored expression and a stern tone.

"Geez, I was just asking.. Say, do you wanna go find him?"

"No. I just want to find my Courtney. Now get lost!"

"What?" her blue eyes widened in terror, "I can't do that! I'll never see Skyler again." Duncan just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly moving his head from side to side. Meeting Courtney would have to be some other time.

13 minutes and counting.

"Justin!" the brace faced girl squealed as she run over ot her boy crush.

"Oh hey Beth." the handsome model calmly responded making the girl fan girl while he just stood there and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh! You remember my name!"

"Oh of course I did. We were best friends on last season. I'm hurt that you'd think I'd forever you." he pouted with sad eyes. In a confessional he would briefly credit his mother for forcing to take acting lessons as a child.

"No! No! I'm sorry! It's just.. people always forget me." Beth looked down sadly.

"Ah Beth" Justin whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I could never forget you."

"R-really?" the band geek sniffled with a happy metal covered smile.

"Of course really. In fact, just to show you how much you mean to me, how would you like to carry my bags back to the flag post? I'm doing a hand modeling gig after this season and my manager said carrying luggage could do murder on my soft delicate palms.."

"Well of course! Anything for your soft delicate palms." the girl nodded eagerly.

"Great." Justin grinned and shoved his bags into Beth's arms. The weight of the luggage nearly tipped Beth over as Justin just casually walked away saying, "don't drop everything now."

12 minutes and counting.

"I can't believe Chris made me wander through this island! I mean fallen branches, mud. Does he ever clean this place?" Heather huffed and took her black oval shaped oversized sunglasses off to shake her head. Sliding the frames back in place she peered just around a tree trunk. With a sigh she mumbled, "Camp has to be somewhere.

Back at camp, Chris and Chef was making bets on who would be the next camper to arrive.

Chris snapped and pointed to Chef, "Oh uh.. that.. that sport's guy.. Tyler! I bet he will be next."

Chef scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Him really? What about Duncan? Now that guy has guts! He's the only one besides my Mama to ever kiss me on the nose and live to tell the tale."

Chris laughed, "And that's something you're proud of?"

"Shut up."

11 minutes and counting.

"Hey, I think that's Geoff!" The surfer gasped as he released her friend's hand.

"Really?" Courtney asked as she looked in the direction the other's right index finger was pointing.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's the only handsome blonde on this island."

"Well he's blonde anyway." the CIT rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush! I'm going to go talk to him!"

"Really? I mean we might be close to the campsite." Courtney protested.

Bridgette just shrugged and gave her friend a lopsided smile, "See ya later!"

"Yeah." Courtney agreed as she watched she friend runoff towards a buff blonde party boy who was literally halfway where they started, "see ya."

With a heavy sigh, Courtney turned and continued on. Remembering if it was Duncan instead of Geoff she might of done the same thing. Deep in her thought she didn't notice the gradual scenery change until..

"And here's our second team leader!" Chris beamed.

Courtney jumped and looked up, noticing then she was on the campgrounds.

"Yes, I trust you remember our other team leader.. Harold.." Chris's thick eyebrows wiggled up and down as caramel skin turned red in anger.

"YOU!" Courtney hissed through clenched teeth as she approached the weak shivering karate nerd. "I'm going to tear you limb for limb."

"Ch-Chris.. h-help.." Harold stammered as he shielded his face from harm with his forearms.

10 minutes and counting.

Now more of the campers were piling in. Alejandro, Beth and Justin, Tyler, DJ, and Sierra. They all sat on tree stumps, some out of breath, some explaining their opponents and one fangirling about being so close to her favorite celebrities.

Trent and Gwen just arrived, hand in hand. They had been chatting and catching up about to fight here all the way. Gwen hugged Courtney and sat beside her, taking Trent with him.

"Where's Bridgette? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went back for Geoff. She should be here soon. They both should. Hey do you two want to be on my team?"

"What! You're a team leader? Woah, that's major! Of course! Me and Trent would be honored to be on your team!"

9 minutes and counting.

"And that's how I discovered you couldn't shave with whipped cream!" Lindsay sighed and shook her head. "you'd think they would warn someone against that."

"What good would putting that on the back do? You can't even read." Duncan mumbled as he finally made it to the campsite.

"You know something Logan? You're really mean." Lindsay gasped.

"And you wanna know something genius? You're dumb as Hell!" Duncan yelled in her face before walking over to Courtney.

"There you are! Where were you? I was stuck carrying my bags for hours! That's it! We aren't friends anymore! I can't be friends with someone who is never there for me!" Heather snapped at Heather.

"What!? No! I'll be good! We could.. we could.. start a.. you know, an alliance! And Seth could be in it too!"

Heather face palmed, making her sunglasses fall to the ground. "Oh! I'll get them!" Lindsay piped up and took a step forward, smashing the glasses under her flip-flop. "Oh Heather I'm so sorry!"

"UGH! Just take me bags and shut up!" Heather yelled and dropped her bags, letting Lindsay scramble to carry them.

Alejandro smirked and licked his lower lip as he watched the Queen Bee strut over and sit on a tree stump, crossing her legs as she did.

"That's one person who will not be on my team." Courtney whispered to Gwen, both the girls giggled.

8 minutes and counting.

Geoff and Bridgette finally arrived at the campgrounds. Courtney practically dragged Duncan over to the couple. "Yay! you finally made it!" she squeaked and hugged her friend like she did eight minutes prior. Only the hug was shorter this time, it ended when Courtney pulled again and exclaimed, "Guess what! I'm a team leader! You guys could be on my team!" The girls squeaked and skipped over to Gwen and Trent, leaving the guys alone to chat as Cody walking on the site.

"Sup Gents." he grinned, "how's the ladies?"

"Look at Courtney and I will rip your eyes out of their sockets and make you eat them raw." Duncan said with a dull expression. Cody shuddered and walked off. Sierra stopped him and couldn't resist running up to him and fangirling.

And last but not least, Noah walked in with a groan, "Chris.. need you get the new memo about my life threatening allergies? My doctor updated the list and added six more allergens."

"Well! I think that's it! EVeryone seems to be here!" Chris said with a yawn as he stood up and stretched.

"Wait.." Bridgette called out, "Where's Leshawna?"

As everyone looked around a voice pierced the air that shocking everyone. "Over here.."

Then everyone turned to look towards where the voice came from, and what they saw put even Chef in awe.

"Woah.."


End file.
